Large pad-count integrated circuits (ICs) may use over half of the pads for high-speed input/output (I/O) signals and associated grounds. High-radix chips, such as a switch application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or processor, use the majority of the pads for high-speed differential electrical signals and associated grounds. A 128-lane switch chip may have over 2000 pads and a processor may have over 3000 pads.